Homo Sapiens
(This is NOT real, just a fan-made creepy pasta.) ( WARNING- STRONG LANGUAGE.) (I don't hate for anime lovers, in fact i'm a fan of black butler myself.) It was two years ago and me and my friends created a server on Minecraft. We were all pretty friendly to other players and didn't people joining our server, we did have some cases where we weren't but most of the time. But like what my mother told me, people could do utmost of anything on the internet. In hindsight, I've should of listened; my user name was "Guccitrash" We were building a Laboratory to finish this city we've been working on, we had some player we didn't know, but they didn't bother us. I had stupidly somehow broke Skype; so I couldn't talk with them so we had to comment on the world, much to our annoyance. But until a player of the name of "HomoSapiensibiquemoriemini." Heyy. one of my friends, "fuckkarmacarmine." who is my cousin too, responded. wassup I didn't know my science teacher played minecraft. The joke was pretty funny, the screen filling up with "LOL' and "LMFAO." fuckkarmacarmine, nah she's too old to do that shit. hahahaha. so what ya builin? ^w* I cringed, the only people who put "^w^" at the end of sentences are weeaboos at my school. My other friend, "soccerstar." is a total arrogant and cocky guy. a Laboratory, I built it. About 10 minutes later "HomoSapiensibiquemoriemini" was fine until she thought just because we are chatting on minecraft we were his or her best friends, and she desperately needed to know about us. Soo, "fuckkarmacarmine", "soccerstar", and"Guccitrash" r u a boy or girl. boy boy I hesitated a bit before I answered; Girl. REALLY! Me too!!!! I was kinda happy, I mostly didn't have alot of friends that were girls since was a "tomboy." cool. how old are you guys? we are all 16 same! I was kinda uncomfortable since the only person i knew who types with a lot of exclamation points was my mom. I changed the subject Fuckkarmacarmine can you help me with the west wing? Yeah fam. I didn't pay attention to the comments section; she really annoyed me. i saw her name tag come near me, her skin was a red haired maiden wearing a black gown. "Guccitrash" your skin is cute. I really questioned that, since my skin was satan. thanks I teleport to "soccerstar" and just stand there I know that homo sapiens is latin so I google "HomoSapiensibiquemoriemini" I felt shivers run down my body as I saw it meant "wise man shall die." I go back to minecraft and ask her why is your name "HomoSapiensibiquemoriemini?" I wait 5 minutes and; I just love the language of Latin! Doesn't your user mean "wise man shall die?" Wtf K den I realized I should not had said that because i feel extra doing so lmao. We all laughed it off What is your sexuality?. straight straight I waited a while to answer. Mimori, what about yours? I fell off my chair; how did she know my real name straight, and how do you know my real name? WHAT THE HELL BITCH WHAT OTHER PRIVATE SHIT YOU KNOW ABOUT HER? Oh i'm Lesbian She didn't answer my question. it's OK my friend is gay. REALLY?! thank chu so much! I cringed in disgust, fucking weeaboos. be right back i'm getting food from my fridge. K den alright :3 I walk down stairs and Carmine sent me a snap "MIMORI THAT SAPIENS GIRL IS GLITCHING LIKE FUCK AND SHE"S LIKE "DO YOU LOVEEEE HER????" I send one saying "I'm coming now." I grab a bunch of food and run back upstairs. Homosapiens, Are you alright Fuckkarmacarmine WHY It was 1 minute until SHE WAS GONE WHAT her avatar started flying fast to me and commented MIMORI I I WILL PROTECT AND LOVE YOU JOIN ME IN THE GAME After she said that a bunch of tabs open, being labeled "me for you" and "I LOVE YOU!" I scream loudly I close them; i didn't want to see them. HOMOSAPIENS WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY COMPUTER? my anti-virus system warns me of 4 viruses on my computer I HAVE 4 FUCKING VIRUSES HELP ME PLEASE. MIMORI I"M COMING TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW BE PATIENT, I PROMISE YOU WILL BE ALRIGHT. He calls me on my phone and i put him on speaker, "CARMINE I"M SCARED." NO I CAN'T ALLOW THAT YOU FUCKING BITCH. just as that happens i see a greenish-black room, with a girl in the back who seems to be playing... Minecraft, and it's MY server world She turns around; her eyes dark and runs as a blur to the camera. "hi~ Mimori..." "i can see you as clear as day." she smiles "no..." I whisper " MIMORI." Carmine screams A devilish smile on the screen of a girl who've could of not cause a scene A screaming voice whom pleas. " YOU FUCKING WHORE." I scream as I pick up my computer and smash it on the floor and I bash It out the window. "I Guess the homo sapiens aren't the wisest of species." carmine jokes. "but we are one too ya know." I say Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:PC Minecraft Category:Supernatural